


Allan A Dale: Spring Showers

by skysonfire



Series: Joe Armstrong [13]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: BBC, F/M, Fanfiction, Joe Armstrong - Freeform, Joe Armstrong Actor, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Robin Hood - Freeform, Smut with a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Relationships: Allan-a-Dale/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Joe Armstrong [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/159608





	Allan A Dale: Spring Showers

The spring shower pattering against the leaves sounded like a chorus of tiny chimes. A light mist hovered over the ground and the sun edged its way into the shallow cave where a small fire cracked and spit. Everything was alive with vivid colors and the fresh scent of greenery. 

She pushed herself over onto her back and stretched on the fur-lined bedroll, her fingers combing her hair out from behind her neck to fall in a shiny silken puddle above her head.

Allan watched her as he fastened the soft hide bracer strips about his arm with a leather cord. She bit her bottom lip and smiled as his fingers fumbled and faltered — his actions clearly distracted by her relaxed nature and the allure of her naked curves. Her lips were swollen from his urgent kisses and her normally creamy skin flushed, peachy and dewy from his fiery touch.

He abandoned the second bracer and paced over to where she lay. He knelt beside her and she wove her hands through his messy strawberry hair. His eyes held hers, and his gaze shone like a captivating winter aurora. She kissed his lips gently and ran her thumbs over the soft malar mounds under his large eyes. He leaned in and pushed against her mouth, sucking in a breath through his rounded nose — relishing the heady scent of her skin.

She moaned quietly as he pushed her legs apart with his knee. She loosened his breeches and he sunk into her effortlessly. Their breathing sang in time with the building rain and the leather of his bracer rocked against her thigh in time with her beating heart.


End file.
